Cigarettes
by mimocat
Summary: Slight HokutoXRyouichi. An old friend from Hokuto's past is back. [Finished rewriting, not much of a difference . . .]


For the young teenage Umeda Hokuto there was only one place to go for his cigarettes; Akihama Convenience

**Cigarettes**

For the young teenage Umeda Hokuto there was only one place to go for his cigarettes; Akihama Convenience. It was just down the road from campus and he could easily walk there and back in less than ten minutes. Speed and convenience were surprisingly not the reasons why Hokuto would go to Akihama Convenience.

The first time Hokuto had been under aged and shouldn't have even been buying cigarettes, but of course Ryouichi Kijima didn't care about that. Silently Hokuto cursed himself for being so easily tricked into fetching cigarettes for Ryouichi. So there he was trying to hide the cigarettes in a wrapped up magazine. Unfortunately, holding a rectangular shaped cigarette pack in a rolled up magazine is not an easy task to accomplish. As he stepped up to the counter, fumbling with the unfolding magazine the cashier glanced at Hokuto.

Even though Hokuto wasn't wearing his school uniform it was easy to tell that he was only in high school. Although the cashier himself didn't seem any older than Hokuto, in fact he was probably younger. The cashier continued to watch Hokuto through a tuff of dyed brown red hair and a large red bandana. The cigarette pack was sticking out rather obviously despite Hokuto's efforts and with a little frown the cashier pressed in the item codes and asked for the money. Hokuto blinked at the fact that the cashier didn't ask for ID but not wanting to lose this opportunity he quickly dumped the money on the counter and exited the store. Poor Hokuto didn't realize that he would be going to Akihama Convenience for the rest of his school years because of Ryouichi.

xXx

"You shouldn't smoke at such a young age." the cashier spoke for the first time. Hokuto scowled and retorted,

"Why do you care?"

"Well even though it's your body and not mine I don't think my body would like it if I filled it up with such noxious chemicals. Just my opinion though." Hokuto said nothing and walked out of the store. Halfway to school he looked at the pack of cigarettes and then turned to the small garbage bin on the side of the street. Hokuto threw the pack into the garbage bin and then continued walking. Only when he had returned to an annoyed Ryouichi did Hokuto really realize what he had done. Even though Ryouichi was steaming mad at him, Hokuto couldn't help but laugh. Hokuto returned to Akihama Convenience a couple of days later and this time he spoke with a less mean tone to the cashier.

"It's not for me though, it's for a friend." Hokuto explained as he placed the money for the cigarettes on the counter. The cashier nodded with a 'sure-I-believe-you' look. Slightly angry at the look, Hokuto was about to say something that would sting the cashier but he held his tongue. Instead Hokuto tried some small talk.

"So why do you work here?"

"My dad's the manager; he thinks this is a good experience for me." The cashier responded flatly and continued to flip through the sports car magazine before him. Desperate to make the cashier realize that he wasn't a bad school drop out that smoked, Hokuto continued with the small talk,

"So what's your name?"

"Rei." The cashier, Rei didn't seem all too happy about the conversation and was concentrating with all his might on the magazine. Hokuto caught this and left the store. Soon Hokuto spent more time at Akihama Convenience talking to Rei who turned out to have similar interests as Hokuto. Rei enjoyed kicking people in the face when he was angry and Hokuto caught a slight drift that Rei just might be as gay as him.

"That sounds like something Taka would say!" Rei said with a hearty laugh after Hokuto made a sarcastic comment.

"Taka?" Hokuto asked.

"Yeah he's just a childhood friend who tutors me sometimes."

"Seems like a pretty smart guy."

"Hah, only studious wise, when it comes to life he's oblivious." Rei said then turned away from Hokuto to welcome a customer. Another time the subject of school came up.

"Oh so you go to Osaka High?"

"Yeah, what school do you go to?"

"It's in the area." Rei waved his hand and then turned away to reorganize the magazine rack. Hokuto was slightly taken back at this since there were only two schools in their area; Osaka High and St. Blossoms. Hokuto didn't press on the matter though, he had found out by now that Rei didn't really like to talk about himself. The next time Rei and Hokuto talked again was not at Akihama Convenience but instead St. Blossoms.

xXx

Hokuto fumed as he carried the large canvases through the St. Blossoms campus. Ryouichi had gotten Hokuto to go on another task for him. St. Blossoms had a shortage of canvases and art supplies and Ryouichi thought it would be the perfect job for Hokuto to accomplish. As Hokuto muttered angrily and stormed past the blushing and whispering girls he came to a corner and turned. Not seconds later he was on the ground with the art supplies scattered everywhere.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Hokuto snarled and began picking up the rolling paint brushes.

"Sorry!" the girl Hokuto crashed in to apologized and began helping Hokuto pick up the scattered items. The two reached for the same paint brush and with a brush of the fingers Hokuto found himself blushing a bit as he looked up to apologize. The next thing he saw was probably the biggest shock of his life.

"Rei?!" Hokuto coughed and stared at the girl before him. She had long brown red dyed hair just like the Akihama Convenience cashier and she had the red bandana tied around the right sleeve of her school uniform. Rei blinked in surprise,

"Underage smoker (an odd nickname Rei had given to Hokuto)! What're you doing here?"

"What am** I **doing here?! What're **YOU** doing here?!"

"What're you talking about? I go to school here." Rei replied. Hokuto coughed and pointed at the above knee skirt and revealing uniform top Rei was wearing.

"But you- I thought- you- I-." Rei frowned and then realized,

"You thought I was a guy!" Rei nodded at how that made sense and Hokuto continued to blink in confusion at the flaunting skirt before him.

"Well that makes sense." Rei nodded some more and looked at the still confused Hokuto. To further explain Rei untied her bandana from her arm and tied it around her head, placing her hair underneath the bandana. She looked exactly like the cashier that Hokuto knew very well . . . except for the skirt. Unable to fully grasp the situation, Rei had to help the shocked Hokuto with the art supplies. As Rei waved bye bye to the stunned Hokuto at the school gates Hokuto fell to his knees and glared up at the sky.

_MY GAY SENSES DIDN'T PICK IT UP! _Defeated and disappointed Hokuto pounded his fists in the cement.

xXx

Ashamed with himself for not realizing that Rei was actually a girl, Hokuto refused to go to Akihama Convenience anymore. He also refused to smoke cigarettes as this reminded him of his first talk with Rei. He even refused to go and buy cigarettes for Ryouichi, this caused a little suspicion from Ryouichi.

"What's the matter? Don't want to do my bidding anymore?" Ryouichi ran a finger down Hokuto's slender neck but Hokuto jerked away.

"Leave me alone." Ryouichi frowned and then turned.

"Fine, I'll go and get my cigarettes myself." Hokuto bit his lip. Just as Ryouichi's left foot was about to join his right out in the hallway Hokuto yelled for him to wait.

"I'll go and get them."

"Great, you can keep me company." Hokuto stared at Ryouichi who smiled and said,

"I want to see what makes you disobey me. Come on." Ryouichi grabbed Hokuto's wrist and dragged him to the small convenience store waiting for the two.

xXx

The bell chimed as Ryouichi pushed open the door to the one floor store. Hokuto glanced at the counter quickly to see a familiar red scarf; he took a step behind Ryouichi. Ryouichi arched his eyebrow but ignored Hokuto's strange behaviour and picked up a pack of cigarettes before walking to the counter. Hokuto slouched behind Ryouichi until they reached the counter and Hokuto dared to take a look. His mouth fell open as he looked at the new cashier standing before them. Hokuto quickly scanned the room, the brown red head was no where to be seen. Ryouichi watched Hokuto carefully from the corner of his eye but said nothing of Hokuto's strange feverish acts. As they were about to leave Hokuto scowled and slammed his hands on the counter,

"What happened to Rei? What happened to the cashier before you?" the new cashier shrugged and replied,

"The manager said something about studying abroad I think." Hokuto's eyes dimmed in disappointment and his shoulder drooped. He pushed past Ryouichi and exited the store. Once outside Ryouichi smiled and placed a thin white cigarette in his mouth.

"Rei?"

"Shut up." Hokuto muttered and grabbed the cigarette from Ryouichi's lips. He jammed it between his lips and feverishly lit it with his lighter.

"I thought you quitted." Ryouichi took out another cigarette and lit it. Hokuto pursed his lips and stalked away from Akihama Convenience.

xXx

It had been thirteen years since then and Hokuto was no longer a student at Osaka high anymore. Instead he was the school doctor and local physiatrist apparently. With a heavy sigh Hokuto watched the cross dressing Mizuki Ashiya walk off after seeking advice from Hokuto once again. Hokuto lit up a cigarette and propped up his feet on the desk. He glanced out of the window and saw a confused long brown haired woman looking around. With a groan Hokuto stood up and shoved the window open,

"Hey you, this is private grounds!"

"No, I'm looking for my son's-." The woman turned around and the cigarette fell from Hokuto's gapping mouth.

"Rei,"

"Under age smoker, do you work hear now under age smoker?"

"I'm not under age anymore." Hokuto scowled and pulled out another cigarette. Rei walked over and examined the familiar face. "What?" Hokuto growled as he lit up his cigarette. Although he was angry he couldn't help but blush, Rei had become quite the woman over the years.

"Those years of smoking have gotten to you." Rei said bluntly. Hokuto scowled even more and was about to snap back when a dark haired man, older than Rei and carrying a young toddler in his arms, came running up to them.

"Rei, I found it- it was in the bushes outside." The man held up a small ball and then handed it to the young infant who squealed with glee. The toddler had dark brown hair and Rei's green eyes.

"Oh good, hey Taka you'll never guess who it is!" Rei said and pointed at Hokuto.

"A disgruntled single man who is killing his lungs with that . . . stick,"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rei laughed at the man's remark while Hokuto dug his nails into the window sill. Rei noticed Hokuto's reaction and began introducing the two properly, "This is Hokuto Umeda, the under age smoker from when I was back in high school."

"Oh yeah, I remember him, nice to meet you." The man named Taka said to Hokuto and shook his hand. Hokuto looked down at him and snarled,

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Rei's husband, Takashi Howata."

"Oh,"

"Well we have to go; it was nice seeing you again under age smoker!" Rei waved and linked arms with her husband and they left. Hokuto watched them all way until they disappeared from site. The cigarette dropped from his mouth and Hokuto slumped against the window sill. Something in his heart was aching.

xXx

Two weeks passed and as Mizuki Ashiya left the infirmary after yet another advice session she stopped suddenly and turned back,

"Hey sensei, how come you haven't had a cigarette in so long?"

"Huh? Oh, ah I dunno . . . don't you have class?" Hokuto replied while looking out the window.

"Uh yeah . . . 'kay, bye sensei and thanks again!" Mizuki waved to Hokuto and ran back to her dorm. Hokuto continued to stare out the window with a blank expression on his face. He glanced at the neglected cigarette pack on his desk. He reached for it but stopped and slumped into his chair. Ever since he saw her again he didn't feel like smoking.

"Oh damn!" Hokuto cried in frustration and flung his glasses to the side and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, this sucks! I'm not even under age anymore!"

xXx

-End . . .?-

I think I'll end it at there. Might continue it but I probably won't. Thanks for reading, now since you've stayed this long why don't you leave a review (constructive review, no flaming!)


End file.
